paydayfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Джимми/Цитаты
После надевания маски * "Forgive me father, for I have SIIIIIINNEEEED!" ("Прости меня, отче, ибо я СООООГРЕШИИИИИЛ!") * "Alright, it's fucking war!" ("Ладно, это, блять, война!") * "Alright *sniff* this will be awesome.. this will be fucking awesome!" ("Ладно *втянул носом* это будет круто.. это будет охрененно!") * "Wait, Waitwaitwait... *long sniff* OK! We're good!" ("Постой, постойпостойпостой... *долгое втягивание носом* ОКЕЙ! ПОЕХАЛИ!") * *snort* For fuck sake keep the civilians down guys" (*вдохнул дозу* "Ради всего святого, держите гражданских на полу, ребята.") * "This is war, this is fucking war!" ("Это война, это блядская война!") * *Sniff* "Let's have some fun!" (*Втянул носом* "Давайте повеселимся!") * *Siff* "Boys and girls...I'm ready..." (*Втянул носом* "Мальчики и девочки...Я готов...") * "Waitwaitwait, one more..." *Sniff* "Okay, yeah, I'm ready." ("Стойтестойтестойте, ещё одну..." *втянул носом* "Ладно, да, я готов.") Обращение к напарникам * "Wolf!" ("Вулф!") * "Wolfy!" ("Вулфи!") * "Houston!" ("Хьюстон.") * "Dallas!" ("Даллас!") * "Chains!" ("Чейнс!") * "Clover!" ("Кловер!") * "Dragy!" ("Драги!") * "Hoxton!" ("Хокстон!") * "Sokol!" ("Сокол!") * "Bodhi!" ("Боди!") * "Bonnie!" ("Бонни!") * "Jacket!" ("Джекет!") * "Jiro!" ("Джиро!") * "Wick!" ("Уик!") * "Dragan!" "(Драган!") * "Wicky!" ("Уики!") * "Wickety Wick! Come with me, mate!" ("Уики-Уик! Пойдём со мной, приятель!") * "Four leaf, fucking Clover, on me mate!" ("Четырёхлистная, блядь, Кловер, за мной, приятельница!") * *Howls* "Wolfy, on me mate!" (*Воет* "Вульфи, за мной, приятель") * Jacket! On me, mate!" ("Джекет! За мной, приятель!") * "LOOK AT ME YOU BEAST!" ("ПОСМОТРИ НА МЕНЯ, ЧУДОВИЩЕ!") * "CHAIIINNNNNSSSS, Follow me!" ("ЧЕЕЕЕЕЙНННССС, Иди за мной!") * "Aye, , follow!" ("Хэй, <имя грабителя>, за мной!") * "Aye, !" ("Хэй, <имя грабителя>!") * "Aye, follow!" ("Хэй, за мной!") Завершение ограбления * "I fuckin' like you guys! No! I fucking love you guys!" ("Вы мне нравитесь, ребята! Нет! Я, блять, люблю вас!") * "Mission complete!" ("Миссия завершена!") * "BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAAAAM! WE ARE UNSTOPPABLE, YOU FUCKERS!" ("БЛАМ БЛАМ БЛАМ БЛАМ БЛАМ БЛАМ БЛААААМ! НАС НЕ ОСТАНОВИТЬ, ВЫ, УЁБКИ!") * "THAT WAS A BIT FUCKING CRAZY, BUT I LOVE CRAZY!" ("ЭТО БЫЛО ПИЗДЕЦ КАК БЕЗУМНО, НО Я ЛЮБЛЮ БЕЗУМСТВА!") В ходе тихого прохождения Охранник * "Guard, stay quiet." ("Охранник, не шумите.") * "Guard, stay back." ("Охранник, не высовывайтесь.") * "Guard on patrol." ("Охранник на патруле.") * "Guard, careful." ("Осторожно, охранник.") * "Stay back." ("Не высовывайтесь.") * "It's a guard." ("Охранник.") * "Lookout, guard." ("Берегитесь, охранник.") * "Watchout, it's a guard." ("Осторожнее, охранник.") Камера * "Camera." ("Камера.") * "Security camera." ("Охранная камера.") * "Security camera over there." ("Там охранная камера.") * "Camera, watch it." ("Смотрите, камера.") Мало здоровья * "Aye , raise Jimmy from the dead!" (" Хэй,<имя грабителя>, воскреси Джимми из мёртвых!") * "I'm fucking blood!" ("Я истекаю ебучей кровью!") * "Aye , help me up! ("Хэй,<имя грабителя>, помоги мне подняться!") * "I need a fucking medic bag!" ("Мне нужна ебучая медицинская сумка!") * "Shit, that's hurts like a fuck!" ("Блять, это пиздец как больно!") * "I need to get patched up!" ("Мне нужно подлечиться!") * "SOMEBODYYYYY!" ("КТО-НИБУУУУУУДЬ!") * "I need a medic bag, I'm bleeding" ("Мне нужна медицинская сумка, я истекаю кровью!") * "BOOONNIEEEEEEE!" ("БООООННИИИИИ!") * "WIIIIIIICK!" ("УИИИИИИК!") * "DALLLAAAAAS!" ("ДАЛЛААААС!") * "CLOOOOVEEEEEER!" ("КЛОООВЕЕЕЕЕЕР!") * "BLEAAAAAAAH! MEDIC BAAAAG!" ("БЛЕАААААХ,МЕДИЦИНСКУЮ СУМКУ!") * "Oh, shit, those fuckers fucked me good!" ("Ух, блять, эти уёбки неслабо меня трахнули!") * "Fucking cunts hurt me bad!" ("Эти падлы в меня попали!") * "Jimmy needs a hand!" ("Джимми нужна рука помощи!") При использовании навыка "Вдохновение" * "Come on fatty!" ("Пошевеливайся, толстячок!") * "Tempo! Tempo!" ("В темпе! В темпе!") * "Get a move up!" ("Побыстрее!") * "Jimmy commands, you to rise" ("Джимми приказывает тебе восстать") * "I now pronounce you, still alive!" ("А я говорю, что ты ещё жив!") * "Resur-Fucking-Rected!" ("Воскре-блять-сай!") * "Get up you little SHIT!" ("Вставай ты, маленький засранец!") * "You are NOT done!" ("Ты ещё НЕ сдох!") * "UP-UP-UP!" ("ВСТАЛ-ВСТАЛ-ВСТАЛ!") Специальные враги Бульдозеры Пометка Бульдозера * "Bulldozer is here!" ("Бульдозер здесь!") * "A fucking Bulldozer!" ("Ебаный Бульдозер!") * "Dozer!" ("Дозер!") * "We got a fucking Dozer!" ("У нас ебучий Дозер!") Убийство Бульдозеров * "That's what I call an overdozer! Hahahah!" ("Вот что я называю передозером! Хахаха!") * "Fuck off, Dozer!" ("Отьебись, Дозер!") * "I fucked that dozer!" ("Я ебнул этого дозера!") * "Woo, Dozer down!" ("Вуу, Дозер убит!") * "Nighty Night, Dozer!" ("Споки-ноки, Дозер!") * "Bulldozer got nothing on Jimmy!" ("Бульдозер ничего не сделал Джимми!") Снайперы Пометка Снайперов * "A fucking Sniper!" ("Ебучий Снайпер!") * "Sniper!" ("Снайпер!") * "Sniper! Take cover!" ("Снайпер! В укрытие!") Убийство снайперов * "Jimmy fucked the Sniper!" ("Джимми ебнул Снайпера!") * "You got sniped not me!" ("Ты не заснайперил меня!") * "Get sniped, bitch!" ("Отснайперил тебя, сучка!") * "I sniped the sniper!" ("Заснайперил Снайпера!") * "Got the chicken shit sniper" ("Убил дерьмового Снайпера") * "You can't hear me because you're fucking DEAD!" ("Ты не можешь слышать меня, потому что ты СДОХ НАХУЙ!") * "I sniped a sniper. Ha!" ("Заснайперил Снайпера. Ха!") Тазеры Пометка Тазеров * "We have a Taser!" ("У нас Тазер!") * "I don't belive that's a Taser!" ("Я не верю,что это Тазер!") * "Motherfucking Taser! ("Ебучий Тазер!") * "Taser!" ("Тазер!) * "That's fucking electric!" ("Это ебучий электрик!") * "Well this is electric!" ("Это же электрик!") Убийство Тазеров * "Fuck you! You taser fuck!" ("Иди на хуй, ебучий Тазер!") * "Taser is DEAD!" ("Тазер МЁРТВ!") * "Cunt Taser is dead!" ("Злоебучий Тазер сдох!") * "I'll fuck all of you Tasers!" ("Я выебу всех ваших Тазеров!") * "Taser got fucked right in the arse!" ("Тазер выебан прямо в розетку!") Щиты Пометка Щитов * "Fucking Shield!" ("Ебучий Щит!") * "This Shield is moving!" ("Этот Щит движется!") Убийство Щитов * "Cunt Shield is dead!" ("Ебучий Щит сдох!") * "Fuck you, you coward shield!" ("Пошёл нахуй, трусливый Щит!") * "I took care of that shield fuck!" ("Я позаботился об этом блять Щите!") * "Fuck you, Shield!" ("Пошёл нахуй, Щит!") Клокеры Пометка Клокеров * "Cloaker ninja cuntfucker" ("Злоебучий ниндзя Клокер") * "Fucking Cloaker!" ("Ебучий Клокер!") * "Cloaker incoming!" ("Клокер приближается!") Убийство Клокеров * "I fucked that cloaker like a cunt!" ("Я ебнул этого злоебучего Клокера!") * "Try jumping me now, fucker!" ("Попробуй ещё раз прыгнуть на меня, уёбок!") * "Fuck off, you Cloaker cunt!" ("Отьебись, злоебучий Клокер!") * "I fucking DESTROY Cloakers!" ("Я ебучий УНИЧТОЖИТЕЛЬ Клокеров!") * "You wanna jump at Jimmy, mate?" ("Ты хочешь прыгнуть на Джимми, приятель?") * "Fuck you, Cloaker!" ("Пошёл нахуй, Клокер!") Турель SWAT Пометка Турелей * "Here is a turret!" ("Здесь турель!") * "SWAT turret!" ("Турель спецназа!") * "The fuckers brought a turret!" ("Уёбки привезли турель!") Медик Пометка Медиков * "Fuckety fuck!" ("Блядское блядство!") * "Fuckety fuck shit fuck, man!" ("Блядское блядство из ебучего дерьма, мужик!") = Гражданские и Доминирование Охранники и Спецназ * "Hands up, you cunt!" ("Руки вверх, мудила!") * "Drop it!" ("Брось это!") * "Drop your fucking gun, mate!" ("Бросай ебучую пушку, приятель!") * "Hands up!" ("Руки вверх!") * "Put your fucking hands in the air!" ("Подними ебучие руки вверх!") * "Hands up, you fucker!" ("Руки вверх, долбоёб!") * "Drop your fuckin' weapon, mate." ("Бросай ебучее оружие, приятель.") * "On your fucking knees!" ("На ебучие колени!") * "On your knees." ("На колени.") * "Down." ("Вниз.") * "Now tie yourself, pig!" ("Теперь свяжи себя, хрюшка!") * "Now cuff yourself, yeah?" ("Теперь надевай наручники, ага?") * "The cuffs, mate, put the fucking cuffs!" ("Наручники, приятель, надевай ебучие наручники!") Гражданские * "Ground,now!" ("На землю, живо!') * "Keep your head down and your dick in the soil, and you be fine!" ("Не поднимай голову и держи свой хер на земле, и ты будешь в порядке!") * "EAT THE FUCKING FLOOR, MAN!" ("ЖРИ ЕБУЧИЙ ПОЛ, МУЖИК!") * "No fucking texting, while you lying on the fucking ground, man! That's fucking disrespectful!" ("Никаких, блядь, СМСок, пока ты лежишь на ебучей земле, мужик! Это пиздец как невежливо!") * "Down!" ("Вниз!") * "Don't make me fucking kill you!" ("Не заставляй меня убивать тебя!") * "Stay!" ("Не вставай!") * "Get on the fucking ground!" ("На ебучую землю!") Ответы на пейджер * "I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU, ONE BY FUCKING ONE. GRRR, HEHEHE. I just kidding. I scared you, didn't i?" ("Я УБЬЮ ВАС ВСЕХ, ОДНИМ, БЛЯТЬ, ЗА ОДНИМ. ГРРР, ХЕХЕХЕ. Я просто шучу. Я вас напугал?) * "I'm sorry, I just pressed the wrong... I pressed the wrong button. I've got the right one now, so that's handy as fuck." ("Простите, я нажал неправильную... Я нажал неправильную кнопку. Теперь я понял, какую жать. Это пиздец как полезно.") * "Fuck me, I'm hungry as hell! Anyone wanna get some burgers? I was thinking about ordering." ("Вот блять, я сильно проголодался! Кто-нибудь хочет бургеров? Я хотел заказать их.") * "Control,i must a pressed a wrong button by accident. Ahh...Sorry about that. ("Центр, я, видимо, случайно нажал на не ту кнопку. Эх... Простите за это.") * "No, no, all good, control, all good. I just dropped me sandwich, and i freaked out a bit. Sorry." ("Нет, нет, всё в порядке, центр, всё хорошо. Я просто уронил на себя сэндвич и немного разозлился. Простите.") * "Ah, no, w-we good. Ah... No problem over here." ("А... Нет, м-мы в порядке. А... У нас никаких проблем.") * "Let's solve this once and for all. Batman, or Superman?" ("Давай разберёмся, раз и навсегда. Бэтмен или Супермен?") * "Ah, sorry, lads, my bad. I thought I saw a rat... I don't like rats,they...They freak me out." ("А... простите, ребят, моя вина. Мне показалось, я видел крысу... Я не люблю крыс, они... Они меня пугают.") * "Not to worry, lads, everything is under control." ("Не волнуйтесь, ребят, здесь всё под контролем.") * "Uh, hello, yeah, ugh, you all good over there?" ("Эм, привет, ага, эм, у вас там всё впорядке?") * "I apologize, control. I'm just tired and pressed the wrong button by mistake. Ugh, pressed this one... Oh, did it again, sorry." ("Простите, центр. Я просто устал и нажал не ту кнопку по ошибке. Эм, вроде вот эту... Ох, снова нажал, простите.") * *Gasping* "Ugh, fuck me, no, sorry, lads, I think...I think, I just swallowed a bug, ugh..." (*Задыхаясь* "Угх, блять, нет, простите, ребят, я думаю... Я думаю, что я проглотил жука, угх...") * "I just came out here to think about Bowie, you know. And just feeling really bummed out. R.I.P. Mate." ("Я просто вышел подумать о Боуи. Чувствую себя расстроенным... Покойся с миром, приятель.") * "No, it's all good, baby, nothing to worry about. Ten-four, over now, roger?" ("Нет, тут всё нормально, детка, не о чем беспокоиться. Десять-четыре, отключаюсь, приняли?") * "Ugh, hello, yeah ,you are good over there?" ("Эм, привет, ага, вы там в порядке?") * "Uh, honestly, I fucking wish there was some trouble, but unfortunately that's not the case." ("Эм, честно говоря, я, блять, хотел бы немного проблем, но, к сожалению, здесь ничего.") * "We're fine, control. Ugh, just wanted to talk to someone, really. Um, having some issues, you know, with a wife..." ("Мы в порядке, центр. Эм, просто сильно хотел поговорить с кем-нибудь. Эм, у нас с женой небольшие разногласия, знаешь..") * "Ugh, sorry, control. Leeroy just barged in there to get the holy shit out of me. Fuck, Leeroy, why don't you going, man?" ("Эм, просите, центр. Лерой ворвался сюда, чтобы напугать меня до усрачки. Блядь, Лерой, почему ты не уходишь, мужик?") * "Sorry, the radio keeps acting up. Lines. Are. Cut. Hello?" ("Простите, радио постоянно включается. Связь. Обрывается. Алло?") * "Grhm, yes, sorry boys, a cat gave me a scare. They evil, you know, bad luck cats." ("Грхм, да, простите, ребят, кошка меня напугала. Они плохие, ну, знаете, к неудаче.") * "Any problems?.. Uh, no, no, not with us no problem. All is fine and dandy. All peaceful on the western front, as I say." ("Проблемы?.. Эм, нет, нет, у нас никаких проблем. Всё в превосходном порядке. Всё спокойно на западном фронте, как я и сказал.") * "Something wrong with this fucking radio. No, there's no problem here. No problem at all." ("Что-то не так с этим ебучим радио. Нет, здесь никаких проблем. Вообще никаких.") * "Uh, nah, no, no, no problem over here. Radio just must be acting up, fucking cheap piece shit." ("Эм, не, нет, нет, здесь никаких проблем. Радио без причин включается, дешёвый кусок ебаного дерьма.") * "False alarm, control. Uh,just a bird came to sweep white mouse me. Scared the shit out me." ("Ложная тревога, центр. Эм, птица просто влетела в меня. Пиздец как напугала меня.") * "A-apoligize, control. Just been reading "Our King's pet cemetery." And i'm a bit freaked out, you know." ("П-простите, центр. Просто читал "Кладбище животных нашего Короля." И я немного испугался, ну, знаете.") * "Sorry,my fault. I tried...I was trying to stand on my hands and i fell over on stupid,sorry." ("Простите, моя вина. Я пытался... Я пытался стоять на моих руках и я упал по глупости, простите") * "No, just cheking if you guys... Uh, hi guys, just anybody have a deck of cards over there, that we could borrow?" ("Нет, просто спрашиваю, есть ли у вас... Эм, привет, ребят, есть у кого колода карт, которую бы мы могли позаимствовать?") * "Aye, gents, uh, anyone else thinking of getting some pizza? I'm so hungry. Just wondering anyone to ordering." ("Хэй, джентльмены, эм, кто-нибудь ещё думает о пицце? Я так голоден. Просто хотел узнать, не заказывает ли её кто-нибудь.") * "Sorry about that, control. Don't get alarm, just we are out of milk for the coffee. I saw i lost my temper." ("Простите за это, центр. Не поднимайте тревогу, у нас просто кончилось молоко для кофе. Я вижу, что я зависим.") * "Uh, just wanted to check if you guys wanted anything from the store. I was thinking of running down. Sigarettes, milk, anything." ("Эм, просто хотел спросить: Ребят, кто-нибудь хочет что-нибудь из магазина? Я думал сбегать туда. Сигареты, молоко, что угодно.") * "You want to hear a funny story? It's a dirty one,but it pass the time." ("Хотите услышать забавную историю? Она мерзкая, но проверена временем.") Реакция на определенные события Установка снаряжения * "I've got a medic bag right over here." ("У меня есть медицинская сумка прямо здесь.") * "I drop some ammo over here." ("Я скинул немного боеприпасов прямо здесь.") Категория:Цитаты